For Love? Or War?
by Cessaria
Summary: 4 new ZAFT soldiers make there way onto the seen. The war rages as Athrun Zalla, Chairman of ZAFT and the PLANTs tries to end it with the assistance of Cagali Yula Atha, Representative of ORB. But can they stop it? And will the new 4 be able to help?


**Authors Note: Well this is my first actual fan fic. And I hope you all like it. It's rated M for future chapters. This story is mostly with original characters but Athrun and Cagali will make appearances in later chapters as well as Lacus and maybe Kira, I haven't decided yet. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or anything like that blah blah.**

**Copyrighted: By me! Mwahaha steal it and I shall kill you as you sleep **

* * *

**For Love? Or War?**

**By: Cessaria**

**Prologue**

"I'm sorry, Cess. It's over." The words still echoed in her head as she sat in her math class on a sunny Monday afternoon in the country of Orb. Her name was Cessaria Konochi. She stood a tall 5'7 and weighed a fit 120lbs. She had short brown hair she wore in a ponytail with her long bangs hanging in her face so they covered one of her eyes. She wore a black t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans and her trusty Converse shoes. She was 15 years old and in the 10th grade at Limity High School of Technology. She may have seemed like any other student in the class of 30. But she wasn't. Cause she was the freak, the coordinator.

Cessaria wasn't even paying attention as the teacher ranted on about Algebra and Fractions. She had just been dumped during lunch a few days earlier by her boyfriend, Corbin Cove. He was the cute blonde haired, blue eyed, 6'0 tall boy that had once been the greatest thing in her life. She had once spent her days hanging out with her best friends Sarah, Janelle (they were sisters one year apart, Sarah was the oldest), Sam (her best friend), Nick (Sarah's boyfriend), Adam (Janelle's boyfriend), Ryan (Sam's Boyfriend), Greg, and Corbin. Now, she avoided them all. It just didn't seem right. They were all partnered up (well except Greg, but he and Corbin were best friends so they hung out with each other all the time) and she was all alone. Plus it hurt even more for the reason why Corbin had dumped her. Sarah had told her, it had been because she was a coordinator.

Now she sat alone at lunch and avoided them the rest of the day. She was searching for some other meens of social life. But nothing came. They had been her only friends in the entire school. Everyone else hated her for being a coordinator. Orb may be the nation of peace, but that didn't stop people in life hating coordinators. And since Cessaria was the only coordinator in a school full of naturals, she was a prime target.

"Cessaria. Are you with us?" The teacher snapped, awaking the girl from her dream-like state.

"Uh, yes sir." She stammered looking up at him while the class giggled.

"Then can you please come up to the board and answer question 19?"

"Cessaria! There's a letter here for you!" Screamed a motherly voice from down the stairs of Cessaria's 2 story home in central Orb.

"Coming mom! Just leave it on the top stair!" Cessaria screamed as she got up off her bed and walked out to the landing to pick up the letter her mother had put there. As she walked back into her room she opened the letter. Her Linkin Park music pulsed in her head as she stared at the letter, a mixture of excitement, happiness, and worry. The letter was a response from the ZAFT military she had sent the day Corbin broke up with her. She had seen no more use in continuing her normal life, so she had thought deep about what to do and decided to join an organization that would except her as a coordinator and give her life some meaning. The ZAFT military had been her solution. And she had just been accepted as a recruit.

"B-B-But you can't! Y-Y-You just can't!" Stammered Cessaria's mother as she sobbed into a tissue as she sat on the living room couch beside Cessaria's father as Cessaria herself stood in front of them. She had just told them the news and they weren't taking it to well

"We left the PLANTS so you wouldn't be evolved with the war! We gave up our lives so you could have a better future! And what do you do? You go off and join the military? What were you thinking?" Her father said as he starred at her with a empty grief-stricken look on his face.

"I was thinking that I wanted to do something meaningful with my life. And this seemed like the only solution." Cessaria said as she gave a stern serious look to her parents.

"What about joining a club? Or a team at school? Why through your life away like this? You only 15!" Her father yelled as he looked at her. Her mother just burst out into a fresh round of sobs.

"I'm sorry, Dad... But this is what I've chosen to do with my life. You can both hate me for it and never speak to me again, or you can support me and drive me to the airport tomorrow for my departure." Her father took a long pause before he responded.

"Fine. We are your parents so we'll drive you to the airport. But don't expect anything more until we've talked about this more. Now I guess you should go and pack..."Her father said before Cessaria ran up the stairs to her room where she jumped onto her neatly made bed and starred at her ceiling. _'I'm a ZAFT soldier now...I'm going to be leaving everything and everyone i know and care for to join the military and fight in the war...Am I insane?'_ She thought to herself as she burst into a round of hysterical laughter into her pillow.

_'Wow! Is this really me?'_ Cessaria as she stood in front of her full length mirror in her ZAFT uniform. A short red skirt with knee high white socks, black shoes, a form fitting red ZAFT jacket that fell to her waist and under the jacket she wore a white t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun but her bangs still hung in her face, she had to keep some of her old self with her. Her eyes skipped over her appearance in the mirror pausing slightly on the name tag on her right breast that had her name neatly engraved.

The uniform had been delivered by a official looking ZAFT soldier that very morning. She decided to wear it now so no one would look at her and not know who this young woman was.

"CESSARIA! LET'S GO!" Came the shout of her father from downstairs. She quickly grabbed the small suitcase that had everything she needed in it and took one last look at her room before she closed the door and ran down the stairs.

"Ok I'm ready, let's get going, my flights in a few hours." She said as she ran out the door to her parents who were waiting at the car.

"Are we going to your school first or do you want me and your father to do that later." Cessaria's mother said from the front seat of the car as Cessaria slid into the back and shut the door.

"No I want to do it...Let's go there first." Cessaria said as she buckled her seat belt as the car started it's familiar roar as her father started the engine and rolled down the driveway. Cessaria felt like her life was going to fast for some reason. One minute she was looking at her street and her childhood flash by in the window, and the next they where pulling up to the outside of the technology school and her father was opening her door for her.

She stepped out and took her last look at the huge building. "Wait here, I'll be quick" She said as she headed to the front doors of the building. She still wasn't used to walking in the uniform. It was heavy, especially around her waist where her regulation 9mm handgun sat, fully loaded. She walked through the automatic doors and immediately a passing teacher dropped the box of papers she had been holding in fright. Cessaria ignored her and proceeded to the office, doing her best to look serious and official. When she walked in the secretaries took one look at her and gave small gasps. Cessaria ignored them to and continued to the principles office where she knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in" Came the feminine voice of their principle, Mrs. Cooper. Cessaria opened the door to reveal the fat old lady sitting behind her desk at her computer. Her sausage fingers with there over done nails and ugly rings typing away on the keyboard. When Mrs. Cooper looked up she let a gasp escape her lips as she hurriedly stood up and first went to salute then she started to offer her hand to shake and then changed her mind a final time to just a polite nod of the head before she retook her seat.

"What do I owe the honour of a ZAFT soldier in my office?" The fat women said

"I'm not just a ZAFT soldier, Mrs. Cooper. I'm a former student of this school. In fact I'm here today to request my withdrawal from this school as I have joined the military." Cessaria said after she saluted the principle before she rested her hands behind her back.

"Oh yes of course, I'll get right on it. Of course I'll need you to go and inform your homeroom teacher. In fact, all the students and teachers are currently assembled in the auditorium where we are having a presentation on careers. You can go right in, in fact how about you give a small speech! Why yes that would be wonderful. What did you say your name was? Oh never mind, come with me!" The fat women jumped up and ran around her desk, grabbing Cessaria's arm and tugging her out of the office and down the hall.

"Oh I don't think this is necessary, I really can't do this. I have a fight to catch and -" Cessaria stuttered before she was cut off.

"Oh nonsense, there just your school mates. Here we are!" The principle said as they burst through the doors of the huge auditorium and started dragging her down the stairs, past curious students towards the stage where a old doctor was trying to give his speech. Mrs. Cooper dragged her onto the stage and pushed the doctor away and then said into the microphone. "Yes, yes. Thank you Doctor Goldberg. That was very enriching. Now, if everyone could please give there attention to our next speaker, a real soldier of the military!" The women pushed Cessaria towards the mic before she disappeared to the side of the stage. The entire room seemed to tense up at the mention of a soldier as Cessaria stepped up to the mic.

"Um, hello there. My name is Cessaria Konochi and I was a former student of this school until recently when I was approved for the ZAFT military." Cessaria said nervously into the mic as everyone in the room starred at her. She really had no idea what she was doing or what she was saying. "Many of you might remember me walking through these halls. But from now on I'll be out there, in the world protecting people and fighting for freedom." A few hands raised in the air. "Um yes, you there, with the yellow shirt." She said to answer there question.

"Uh ya, I was wondering why you decided to join the military at such a young age, I mean how old are you anyway? 16?" The boy in the yellow shirt asked.

"Yes, that's a good question. Well, actually, I'm 15. And I guess I decided that I didn't have much of a reason to stay with my old life. I disliked school, I didn't feel like being around my friends, and I had split up with my boyfriend. So I guess I looked for a solution. And since I was born in the PLANTs a coordinator, I decided to take that path in life. You, the girl in the red"

"So you're saying that you were depressed and it was either suicide or the military? That seems a little irrational if you ask me" The girl said as people started to snicker.

"Uh no actually, it was something I had thought about even before I broke up with my boyfriend. And it was no easy decision. To give up my parents, my schooling career, my friends, my life. And for what? To get in a spaceship and start shooting people and maybe even die? Do you really think this was a spur of the moment idea? You there... with the blonde hair." Her heart almost stopped, it was Corbin.

"So where are you going? And when. And who will you be fighting against anyway? And when do you think you'll return to Orb?" Corbin said, his blue eyes looking at me with a mixture of sadness and worry.

"I will be leaving on a ship in a couple hours for the PLANTs. And I'll be fighting probably against the Earth Alliance and Blue Cosmos, since Orb is currently at peace with all nations I will not be fighting against this country now, and hopefully I never will. And I'm not sure when I will return, if ever. But now I really do have to go. In fact, my flight leaves in a hour and a half so I have to leave if I don't want to miss it. It's really been wonderful speaking and learning with you all. And I guess all I have left to say is, if you're going to make a decision, make sure it's really what you want and you have nothing to loose." With that Cessaria descended the stairs of the stage and headed out of the auditorium as the walls echoed with the roar of applause.


End file.
